


Undead Tale - Before the Reset

by Artsy_Puppy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark, Evil Chara (Undertale), Genocide Route Frisk (Undertale), Genocide Route Sans (Undertale), Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, The Barrier (Undertale), The Void, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsy_Puppy/pseuds/Artsy_Puppy
Summary: Countless runs have been committed, some pacifist, some neutral, but many overwhelmingly genocide. One final run is all it should take. The plan is in place, things are grim, darker than ever.Sans stands in the hallway again, but will he fight and lose again? Or die and let something new happen?
Kudos: 5





	Undead Tale - Before the Reset

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to the main upcoming story, Undead Tale, which is here!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979274/chapters/71115720
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short little story :)

A silence filled the bright, golden hall. Dust floated calmly throughout the air, clinging to whatever surface it touched, particles visible in the sunlight. Birds chirped outside, somewhere away from the carnage and the chaos that had consumed the Underground.

Standing in the hall, Sans opened his eyes and glanced up, seeing the human standing not too far away, knife in hand, golden locket wrapped around their neck. Taking in a deep breath, Sans stepped forward.

“heya,” He said, “you’ve been busy, huh?”

The human said nothing, and remained still, it’s eyes hidden under shadow as it watched Sans. Sans let out a sigh, closing his eyes.

“look, human, I know about everything. I know about the resets, the timeline manipulation, the saves and loads, everything. I know I can’t stop you, so… I’m not going to. I’m throwing in the towel here.”

The human didn’t flinch, and instead, began to walk forward, stopping for a moment as Sans held up his hand.

“what I want to know is why. why do you keep doing this route? killing all of those monsters? killing me? killing my brother? what, do you get some sick, twisted pleasure from it all? because if you do, you really are the master of evil, kid. I’d applaud you, if you didn’t disgust me to my core.”

The human began to move again, and Sans sighed.

“oh well, guess this is it,” He said, opening his eyes, revealing pitch black, empty sockets, “ **but you’re gonna regret this when you finally meet what’s waiting for you.** ”

One quick slash of the humans knife, and Sans collapsed onto one knee, panting and wheezing, blood dripping down from his hoodie and onto the tiled floor, crimson red clashing hard with the bright oranges and yellows that lit up the hallway. The human began to move past Sans, heading towards the other end of the hall as Sans felt the life leave his body, his soul shattering as he crumpled into dust.

With LV at twenty, the human entered the throne room, finding Asgore alone, tending to his flowers, Flowey nowhere to be seen.

“Hum dee dum,” The old king hummed, “Hmm? Is someone there?”

No response.

“Give me a moment, I must finish watering these flowers.”

Finishing up the last of his gardening, Asgore stood and turned to face the human, a warm smile on his face.

“Oh, howdy!” He said, “Forgive me for asking this, but what kind of monster are you? I’ve never seen one like you before.”

Suddenly, the human approached, knife held tightly, and Asgore stepped back, raising his hands defensively.

“Now now, there is no need to be brash. How about we settle this over a nice cup of-”

In a split second he felt the human’s knife plunge deep into his old body, forcing a pained gasp to escape his mouth in the place of words. The blade cut through the fur and the skin, digging in deep before the human ripped it out, slicing across Asgore’s throat, his body crumbling to dust as his soul was taken, right as Flowey rose from the ground, calling for the old king.

“Hey! Hey! King As… gore…”

Petals falling, Flowey glanced at the human who loomed above him, glaring down at him with enraged eyes.

“W-w-wait! S-stop!” Flowey begged, shaking violently, sweating bullets, “I-I can be useful! I-I c-c-can help! Yeah! I c-can help you do whatever you want!”

His face shifted and contorted, forming into the face of Asriel Dreemurr, staring at the human with pleading eyes.

“It’s me! Y-your best friend! P-p-please don’t hurt me! P-please don’t hurt me!”

Eventually, Flowey broke down, bursting into tears as he continued to beg, the human simply watching him cry with empty, husk like eyes.

“Please don’t kill me!”

Without a second thought the human snatched Flowey and tore him from the ground, grabbing him by both sides of his head and tearing him in half effortlessly, dropping the torn, dead flower on the flower bed, walking away towards the barrier and the human souls. Stepping into the room and glancing around, the human watched the barrier, staring at it as they stomped their feet, the souls rising in their glass cases, shining brightly as they floated silently. The human wasted no time and shattered the glass cases, summoning the souls to them with only one goal: to absorb.

The human clutched the souls tightly in their grasp, forcing them to fuse, their body feeling like it was on fire as the souls resisted. The burning crept through every vein, every artery, every part of the human as they tried over and over to absorb the souls, a snarl forming on their face as the pain grew more and more, the attempts unsuccessful. Huffing and puffing, the human tensed up as they tried to absorb the souls again, the souls still resisting, the laws of reality barely held together as the human tried over and over, their determination pushing them to absorb.

“DON’T DEFY ME!” The human screamed at a glass shattering volume, violently shoving the souls into them with reckless abandon, their body feeling like it was cooking from the inside out as they forcefully absorbed all six souls, collapsing to the floor. Taking in deep breaths, the human glanced down at their hands, seeing them burnt, scorched, and scarred, deep wounds running all over their body. However, even through it all, they had achieved their goal, and broke the fabric of reality itself. Grinning wildly, they stood, and their form contorted and shifted, their skin going pale, pink blush appearing on their cheeks, their hair going to a more red hue as their clothes changed from blue and pink to green, their form reshaped as Chara.

“Ha ha ha ha ha!” Chara cackled, their voice echoey and booming, demonic in tone, “Finally, I’ve done it! Now I can go beyond, destroy the humans, destroy EVERYTHING! Finally, I AM THE **GOD OF THIS WORLD!** ”

Eyes set on the barrier, with one goal in mind, Chara began to skulk forward, the power of the souls rushing through them as they made their approach, raising their arms, aiming towards the barrier. They could feel the barrier threatening to shatter as they began to push on it with the souls power, beginning to laugh wildly as they cracked and broke it further, pushing for it to finally rupture and destroy itself, setting them free onto the surface above. With one final push, they destroyed the barrier, only to be met by unending darkness, a skeletal, strange man greeting them.

“Greetings, Chara,” The man said, “You have done something… most unacceptable.”

Chara prepared to finish off the man when suddenly, pure black tentacles latched onto their arms and lags, dragging them down to their knees as the man approached, the endless void now consuming the entire world around them.

“ **You have shattered the laws of reality through your selfish, megalomaniac actions. You have abused your determination, wiped this reality clean over and over, and have committed actions so heinous I dare not speak of them. For this, and for corrupting the timeline to its core, you must be punished.** ”

Chara opened their mouth to protest, only a scream escaping as they felt every inch of their body be pierced and stabbed by pure black needles, the human souls ripped from them as they howled in agony, their body feeling like it was being torn apart, their arms and legs melting and fusing with the void below them, their skin beginning to turn pitch black, pure black corrupted determination erupting from their eyes and mouth, oozing down their face as they screeched. The agony finally came to an end as the man disappeared, leaving them in the dark, empty void, alone. Panting, they glanced up, and saw the timeline be reborn in front of them, truly reset, all of their past runs and the inhabitants memories entirely erased as the original timeline was wiped and replaced, the new timeline, though mostly pure, still holding remnants of the corruption, the world itself now permanently damaged. Closing their eyes and taking a moment to process, their skin turned entirely vantablack, and as it occurred, they opened their eyes, which now glowed a bright, determined red, their mouth doing the same as they glanced up at the timeline, a smile slowly creeping its way onto their face, poorly masking their endless rage, the man who had caused such pain now gone, freed from the void he once inhabited, damning them to be in his place.


End file.
